crownfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayley
Kathleen 'Kayley' Dahlberg-Blaubart is the queen is Bereth. She is the ex-wife of King Edward Blaubart, who is famously known as BlueBeard. She is played by ToMaiBetter. Past She was the daughter of a noble knight who died in battle when she was 12, he taught her how to fight and protect her. Life started to get harder for her family as money was getting shorter and harder to live off. After his death, Kayley started to reserve flowers, gifts and love letters. When she was 15, she was taken from her home to the capital. Where she found out that King Edward Blaubart has been interested in making her his wife, also has offered her family riches if she agreed. She only agreed if it helps her family get a better life, yet knew about his disappearing wives. At their first meeting, Kayley didn't know how to react to his Blue beard but they got along well enough. They were married within a month, and even slowly started to fall in love with each other. When she moved into the castle, she was given the keys to all the rooms but was told to never go into the king's private room. She obeyed. Overtime, a small uprising starting to go against the king because of how short money and food was getting. One day, Kayley heard someone in pain in the king's private room, so she entered to find the bloody, tortured bodies of his last wives. The king was right behind her, he gave her a choice; run and join his other wives or stay quiet and remain by his side. She chose to live, but life with him became hard as he became violent with her yet kept talking to her the same as before, even forcing her to start a family. He repeatedly told her 'you're a sin, darling.' She learnt about the uprising and managed to barely escape as he pushes her out the window to their bedroom. She was found by leaders of the uprising, she gave them information about him; which they used. They attacked the castle and managed to bring the kingdom, they captured and dethroned the king. Kayley remained queen because of her loyalty and the rebellion leaders became her royal advisers. However, the king escaped; giving a dark look to Kayley before he got away. Relationships Bacarra Kayley met Bacarra after a ride, by the water fountain in Bereth. They got along well, but Bacarra didn't tell Kayley who she is, in order to protect her identity. Personality Kayley is headstrong, and is slowly becoming more daring. Before she was bluebeard's wife, she was quiet; in fear of her husband. She was headstrong when she was younger, but it died while she was married. She is caring and thinks of others before herself, yet can be rebelious from time to time. She is a skilled fighter in hand to hand and with the sword, on the ground or on her horse. Trivia *Kayley is 19 years old *Her ideal LA choice is Tatiana Maslany Category:Female Category:Royal